A Wedding To Remember
by loveforkhr
Summary: Mukuro and Chrome are finally getting married! But was inviting Varia a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the big day from Chrome. The day she's been waiting for ever since she met him. The day she can finally say "I do" to the person who cares about her the most. Rokudo Mukuro.

"Chrome-chan, are you alright in there?" Chrome heard the voice of Kyoko through the door. Chrome didn't reply back. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't alright, but she wasn't exactly terrible either.

"Chrome-chan…? May we come in?" Kyoko asked.

"We?" Chrome said.

"Chrome, if you're not feeling well, I could tell Mukuro to postpone it to another day."

Chrome knew that voice. It was the voice of Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as her boss.

"…Boss?"

The door opened and in came the happily married couple, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Kyoko, holding hands. They've been married for five years now, and their lives couldn't have been better. Even Chrome got a little jealous when she saw the two.

"Oh Chrome-chan, you look pretty! That dress looks so cute on you. Doesn't it, Tsu-kun?" She squealed.

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah, it does. Chrome, we're so happy for you."

Tsuna has definitely grown since 10 years ago. Back then he was so careless and hopeless. Now he's a successful mafia boss, confident, caring, and strong. All the thanks should go to Reborn, too.

"Thank you, Boss."

"So are you ready? Everyone's waiting for you," Kyoko said.

That just got Chrome more nervous. She took a deep breath and exhaled it all out.

She nodded.

"I think Chikusa would be glad to walk you down the aisle," Tsuna told her.

"Tsu-kun, you couldn't find her dad?" Kyoko whispered, but Chrome still heard.

"Kyoko, I told you already. He didn't want to come," he whispered back.

Chrome silently sighed. She already knew that their wouldn't be any luck in getting her parents to come. Tsuna looked at Chrome. From his Hyper Intuition, he knew that she was feeling uneasy about this.

"Chrome, relax. It's a lot easier than you think. Don't worry. You're getting married to someone that cares about you and always will."

Those words helped Chrome in her self-confidence a lot. She smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her purple straight hair flowed down beautifully with her white strapless dress she had picked out with Haru. Reborn told her that the fabric had come from Leon as well. Her Vongola Ring was placed on a different finger, because her wedding ring now belonged on that finger. She wasn't really used to walking on high heels, but she wanted to try it out. Hopefully she wouldn't fall. Her eye patch has been removed, showing both her eyes, even if the other one was red and the other indigo.

"Well, the music is playing, so we're going to be heading back Chrome. Good luck," Tsuna said and headed out the door.

"See you out there Chrome-chan!" Kyoko hugged her friend and followed Tsuna back outside. The wedding was actually in the Vongola Headquarters. Not literally in it, but in the garden. Chrome was waiting in her room, where the window showed a nice view of the wedding, too. She heard the nice, soft music playing, cueing her that it was time. Chrome opened her bedroom door.

"Chrome… are you ready?" Kakimoto Chikusa asked her. He was wearing a nice black tuxedo, without his usual hat on.

"Yes," she replied.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked all the way to the big doors that led to the Vongola Garden. Chikusa slowly opened the big doors. Chrome heard the gasps from the crowd when they saw them. She heard murmurs about how pretty she looked or how beautiful her dress was. All Chrome saw was him. The one she would marry. The one she's been calling "Mukuro-sama" for ten years. Her breathing was getting harder.

"Chrome, calm down," Chikusa muttered as they walked down the aisle. Chrome didn't pay attention to the people smiling up at her.

"VOI! How come she looks like she's about to pass out?" Varia's Rain officer, Superbia Squalo, shouted.

"Squalo-chan~, shh!" Varia's Sun officer, Lussuria, said.

Chrome saw Mukuro eyeing Squalo, as if he was about to punish him later. Chikusa finally led to Mukuro and the music stopped. He smiled at her. Mukuro was wearing a white tuxedo blazer, a white long-sleeved collared shirt that was buttoned all the way, black pants, a black tie, black gloves, and black shoes. To Chrome's surprise, he actually took off his Hell Rings. He was taking this wedding seriously. Mukuro took Chrome's hands.

"What'd you say about me, trash?" Xanxus' voice broke the silence.

"I said that you're blocking my view of Mukuro-sama!" Ken exclaimed.

Xanxus was sitting in the front, though he was charted to be in the third row, on his throne. He put his throne right in front of where Ken was sitting. Xanxus stood up and took out his X-Guns, pointing them at Ken. Ken took out a pair of dentures and got ready to put them on. Chrome's eyes were filled with fear and disappointment. This is not how she wanted her wedding to start off like.

"Ken's going to turn into a dog again. Let's go get the collar," Fran sighed.

"Xanxus, put your guns down," Tsuna told him calmly.

"Ken, go move somewhere else, you're upsetting Chrome," Mukuro ordered him. Chrome blushed.

Xanxus glared at Tsuna and slowly put his guns down. Ken groaned and moved to another row, though he wanted a good view of when they recite the vows.

"Stupid boss," Squalo muttered.

"Okay, now that that is over," Reborn said," we can go over the Vongola Vows."

Tsuna's stomach growled.

"10th, do you need something to eat? Shall I go get you a piece of cake? Or would something else fill your stomach? Come on, let's go get something to eat," Vongola's 10 Generation Storm Guardian and Right Hand Man of Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato said and stood up.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm fine," Tsuna calmed him down. Gokudera nodded and sat back down.

"Control your family, Vongola Decimo," Reborn told Tsuna.

"I am Reborn!" Tsuna said. No matter how old he gets, Tsuna still obeys Reborn with all respect.

"Okay, back to the vows," Reborn started, "Rokudo Mukuro do you swear to protect, care, and love Chrome Dokuro with all your heart at all times? Without using illusions?"

"Uh-oh, shishō, that ruined your plans," Fran said, standing by Mukuro. Mukuro would've stabbed him with his trident, but unfortunately, he left it by the table.

"I do," Mukuro replied, looking into Chrome's eyes.

"Took him a while to answer," Fran whispered to Chikusa. Mukuro's anger was trying not burst.

"And do you, Nagi Dokuro, swear to protect, care, and love Mukuro Rokudo-"

"Ku fu fu."

"How random, shishō," Fran mumbled.

"-with all your heart at all times? Without using illusions?"

"I don't think she'll be the one protecting," Ken muttered. Chrome looked at him. He turned the other way.

"I do," she replied back.

"Do you, Mukuro Rokudo, swear to never abandon her or use her, and to treat her like how you treat your trident?" Reborn asked.

"He's not gonna agree to do that," Fran said.

"I swear," he said.

"And do you, Nagi Dokuro, swear to never abandon him or use him, and to treat him like how you treat your trident?"

Chrome thought that last part was a little weird. Mukuro must care a lot about his tridents.

"I swear," she said.

"Of course she would swear! Chrome-chan would never abandon him or use him!" She heard Haru say with strong emotion. Chrome helplessly smiled at her.

"Haru, it's probably best you stay quiet when they're doing this," Gokudera told her. Their goes another Vongola couple. Gokudera and Haru. Married for four years and parents of a little girl, Ayame, who also was their flower girl. Suddenly the big doors opened.

"Sorry we're late," Dino smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, he's cool. He made an entrance," Fran sarcastically said. Chikusa chuckled a little bit.

"Dino-san, take your seat without causing such trouble," Tsuna told him.

"I told you we would be a nuisance coming in like this!" Dino's wife-to-be, Rossa, whispered.

He looked at her and smiled, "We're not a nuisance. Not until I start tripping."

"Take your seat Dino. Or should I make you?" Reborn said.

Dino sweat dropped, "On it, Reborn."

Rossa giggled at how Dino was still afraid of Reborn. They went over to their seats.

"Hey, one more question!" Dino called out.

"What?"

"Is Kyoya and Reku here yet?"

"No, now may be continue?" Reborn was getting impatient.

"Voi, he's so stupid," Squalo laughed.

"Ku fu fu, Hibari Kyoya's on the invite list?" Mukuro asked Fran.

"No, he's on your "People to Kill" list," Fran answered, "or he's on the invite list."

Chrome was starting to think that this wedding is just a joke. They haven't even gone through all the vows yet!

"Well, we've gone through all the vows!" Reborn said.

"Reborn, you gave us more vows!" Tsuna said.

"Because I knew you had to go to the bathroom, so I wanted to make the vows longer."

Dino and Kyoko laughed.

"Reborn!"

"Okay, one more, one more. Do you, Rokudo Mukuro, take Nagi Dokuro to be your lawfully wedded mafia wife?"

"Ku fu fu, I do."

"And do you, Nagi Dokuro, take Rokudo Mukuro to be your lawfully wedded husband.

"I do."

"All that's left is to kiss the bride," Mukuro pulled Chrome in closer. She blushed harder.

"Hold on, let me get out my camera!" Lussuria exclaimed. Everyone looked at him hurrying to find his camera.

"He's taking extremely long," Ryohei Sasagawa sighed.

"Be patient," Hana Kurokawa told her husband. Another Vongola couple. Ryohei and Hana have been married for two years, but decided to have any kids because Hana didn't want any.

"Squalo, where's my camera?" Lussuria asked.

"VOI! How would I know?"

"Ushishishi, I think Froggy took it," Belphegor looked at Fran.

"Oops, I'll get the picture for you senpai," Fran told his fellow Varia officers. Chrome saw I-Pin, Kyoko, and Yamamoto all recording this anyways.

"Are you gonna kiss her…herbivore?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahem, can we just get this clear that making an entrance does not make you any cooler?" Fran said.

"Froggy's getting jealous~ Ushishishi," Bel's grin got wider.

"Senpai, I'm not the jealous type. If you're looking for jealous, look at Ken. You can tell by his face that he wanted to be the ring bearer instead of a dog sitting on the chairs among the crowd. He so wants to be me."

"Eh? What'd you say Fran?" Ken said from the food table, putting red wine in a glass. The wine spilled onto Squalo's white tuxedo.

"VOOII! Look at what you did, trash!" Squalo stood up.

"Yikes, looks like a fight, huh, shishō? Fran said.

"Chikusa, go calm Ken down," Mukuro told him.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

"And what are you doing wearing white anyways? Mukuro-sama should be the only one wearing white!" Ken exclaimed.

"Ken, you're wearing white, too," Chikusa calmly told him and moved him away from Squalo.

"Damn Mukuro followers," Squalo muttered.

Chikusa stopped, "What'd you say?"

"Ushishishi, you wanna fight four eyes?" Bel smirked.

"Senpai, at least he has eyes."

"Everyone forgot about Kyoya," Dino randomly announced. Hibari was standing at the back of the garden talking to his girlfriend, Reku.

"Italian horse, couldn't even give us any privacy?" Hibari said.

"Oh, sorry Kyoya, I just thought you wanted to get attention from everyone by making that entrance," Dino shrugged.

"Reku!" Rossa waved.

Everyone looked at Reku. She blushed and shyly waved to Rossa.

"Daddy! Rossa's here!" Ayame jumped.

"Ayame, she's been here," Gokudera said to his silver-headed, brown-eyed daughter.

"Kyoya, let's just sit down," Reku told her boyfriend.

"Hm…whatever makes you happy I guess," he replied and sat at the closest seat. (A/N: A little OOC there, gomen! I added the 'I guess' to make him more IC)

"Reku, come over here!" Rossa loud whispered to Reku across the garden. Reku looked down at the grass.

"Rossa, quiet down," Dino told his wife.

"You quiet down," she muttered.

"I wasn't even talking!" He laughed.

"Bronco, tell you herbivore to stop annoying my omnivore," Hibari told Dino.

Reku half-smiled, "Kyoya, it was okay."

"No it wasn't, stop being so modest."

"Shishō, we're still waiting for that kiss, you know," Fran reminded Mukuro.

Suddenly a loud snoring came from the back. Everyone turned to see Varia's Lightning officer, Levi a Thon, sleeping.

"Oh jeez, the elephant's asleep," Fran said.

"He's more of a gorilla," Bel looked at Levi.

"Really? I thought he was a koala bear," Lussuria examined him.

They all scooted away from Lussuria.

"This is a disaster, desu!" Haru sighed.

Chrome had to agree. She looked down at the floor. Mukuro looked at her sad face and felt bad.

"Fran, get that Varia out of here, Chrome's getting upset."

"The thing is, he's so big, I don't know how to."


	5. Chapter 5

"I've trained you better Little One, go move him," Mukuro ordered his student.

"Yes, shishō," Fran sighed and went over to Levi a Thon, "this will only be a moment, just wait; I want to see that kiss."

Chrome was patient; she could wait for Varia's prodigy to get Levi out of here.

"Ushishishi, do you need any help?" Bel asked.

"Yes, senpai, I didn't know you would be so-"

"Just kidding! Ushishishi," he laughed.

"Go help him, trash," Xanxus' voice from a few rows ahead scared Bel.

"Ushishishi, I was going to!" Bel took out his knives, "this'd be easier if we got to the killing first."

Ayame screamed when she saw the knife. Haru picked her daughter up.

"Are you crazy? Put that knife away, knife freak!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna stood up, "Can't you control your own men, Xanxus?"

Xanxus ignored him. Hibari smirked.

"Wow, what a nice wedding," Hibari sarcastically said.

"We don't need your sarcasm Hibari-san," Tsuna said.

"Ouch, somebody just got told," Fran muttered.

"Ushishishi."

Levi's snore got louder.

"VOI! Bel just put the knife away!" Squalo pointed his sword at Bel.

Ayame screamed again. Haru held her closer.

"Ayame-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked her.

"I-Pin, maybe you should just take Ayame away from here," Lambo told his girlfriend.

"Haru-chan, should I-?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Ayame said.

Squalo lowered his sword, "VOI! This is not a place to bring a child you know; especially since we've got Belphegor and Boss here!"

"Squalo, this is just any ordinary wedding, so please," Tsuna said.

"Fran~, I'll help you bring Levi into the house," Lussuria offered.

"Mukuro-sama-,"

"Chrome, I told you, you can just call me Mukuro," Mukuro smiled down at her.

"Mukuro…I think maybe we should just cancel-,"

"Almost there…he's so heavy," Fran groaned. (A/N: Another OOC, Fran doesn't really groan, does he?)

"Ushishishi, I guess that's where all the pasta goes."

"VOI! We don't care where his pasta goes! Just bring him in!"

"Then help, Second-in-Command," Fran said.

"Hell no."

"You guys are so weak~!" Lussuria seemed to have no problem in carrying Levi.

"Ryohei, maybe you should go-,"

"I'll help extremely in bringing him inside! KYOUKUGEN!" Ryohei was suddenly over with them, helping the Varia bring Levi inside. Hana smiled.

"Trash," Xanxus mumbled.

"Herbivores, how could one sleep in a wedding like this?" Hibari asked.

"Kyoya, we all know you wouldn't be able to sleep," Reku giggled.

"I'd just bite everyone to death if this was our wedding."

Reku blushed, "O-our wedding?"

She saw a ring in his pocket and gasped. Hibari looked at her and looked at what she was looking at. He covered his pocket and turned away.

"K-kyoya? Is that what I think it is…?" She asked and took the ring out.

"Kyoya! That's so romantic," Dino smiled.

"Turn away Italian bronco, this is none of your business," Hibari shot him a dirty look.

"Reku~! That's so cute~! What are you going to say? It has to be a yes, right?"

Tears were flowing down Reku's big green eyes, "Kyoya…I don't know what to say."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

Rossa, Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin squealed.

"Yes!" She hugged him.

"I didn't even propose…"

She laughed at Hibari's typical personality.

"Ku fu fu, I didn't think Hibari Kyoya would actually do it."

Hibari didn't like the sight of everyone watching.

"Looks like I'm the only single one in Vongola now!" Yamamoto laughed.

Well it was true. Tsuna's with Kyoko, Gokudera's with Haru, Ryohei's with Hana, Lambo's with I-Pin, Mukuro's with Chrome, and Hibari's with Reku, leaving Yamamoto the only one without a girlfriend or wife.

"Your only love is your baseball bat," Gokudera mumbled. Haru laughed.

"We heard there was a wedding somewhere around here…kora!" A familiar voice said.

"Again with the entrances," Fran dropped Levi on the grass.

"Hey!" Lussuria said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Colonello, you're always one to make an entrance."

"Master!" Ryohei dropped Levi.

"Hey!" Lussuria exclaimed.

"Lal, calm down, we're not late, look they haven't even kissed yet, kora!" Colonello pointed out to his girlfriend. The couple was both nicely dressed for the wedding.

"Colonello, let's just take a seat," Lal said.

"Wait, weren't you with your CEDEF?" Colonello asked.

"Gomen everyone! Art thou was in a mission!" Basil came in running along with Turmeric and Oregano.

"Basil," Tsuna smiled, "you came."

"What a crowd. Come on Reku, let's just leave," Hibari stood up.

"Wait; let's just stay for a while. It'll give you a chance to fight Mukuro-san, too," Reku convinced her fiancée and sat him down.

"Huh? Where'd Levi go?" Fran asked. Lussuria came back, panting.

"Thanks for the help!" He said with a hint of sarcasm and sat back next to Squalo. Ryohei shrugged and went back with Hana.

"Everybody sit down so we can get on with this…or else," Reborn clicked his gun.

"Reborn, impatient much, kora?" Colonello smirked.

"Let's just sit down!" Lal kicked Colonello into a seat.

"Jeez Lal!"

Fran took a seat next to Hibari and Reku. Hibari glared at him, so Fran moved with the rest of Varia. Basil, Oregano, and Turmeric all sat in the second to last row.

"Okay, glad nothing had to be shot," Reborn smiled.

"VOI! THIS IS BORING!" Squalo shouted. By "accident" Reborn shot his gun.

"Uh-oh," Fran teased.

"Ushishishi, whose dying?" Bel asked.

"REBORN!" The familiar voice yelled and everyone heard the sound of clothes being ripped.

"10th!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada-dono!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Sawada, to the extreme!"

"He did this in junior high, too," Hana sighed.

"Well we haven't encountered this in a while," Reborn said.

"Are those hearts on his boxers?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi, who knew the Vongola 10th wore those?" Bel laughed. Aiko giggled at the sight of it, too.

"What would Tsuna be regretting at a time like this?" Lal wondered.

"Who knows? But this wedding seems a bit fun, kora!" Colonello chuckled.

"I'll make sure Mukuro kisses Chrome with my dying will!" Tsuna shouted.

The CEDEF started laughing along with Dino, Rossa, and even Mukuro. Chrome blushed.

"Little bro…" Dino fell to the floor in laughter.

"Dino!" Rossa helped him back up. Then she fell on top of him.

"KYA~!"

"Rossa, are you okay?" Dino asked.

She blushed and then nodded.

"MUKURO! JUST GET THIS KISS OVER WITH SO WE CAN ALL GO HOME! CHROME STANDS CLOSER TO MUKURO! HURRY UP!" Tsuna shouted, ordering the two what do. Even Reku heard a chuckle come from Hibari. All of Varia was silent and in complete shock at how stupid Tsuna was being.

"Something's wrong with him, huh, senpai?" Fran said.

"VOI! I knew Vongola Decimo was crazy!"

"He looks kinda cute in only boxers~!"

Everyone moved away from Lussuria.

"That Vongola never changes," Lambo laughed.

"Sawada-san, are you really gonna force them to kiss?" I-Pin asked.

"Tsuna's so funny," Yamamoto chuckled and was still recording all of this.

"Tsu-kun, slow down," Kyoko tried to calm her husband down, but he wouldn't.

"He's crazier than you, Ken," Chikusa said.

"What'd you say Kakipi?" Ken yelled.

Soon enough, Tsuna's flame died out and there he stood in only boxers.

"Reborn! What was that for!" Tsuna exclaimed in embarrassment.

"It was on accident."

Soon enough, the whole garden was loud with fights, conversations, and laughter. Nobody was even paying any attention to the two getting married. Tears were coming from Chrome's purple eyes, and nobody saw them.

"Chrome, how about-oho? Why are you crying?" Mukuro asked her through the loud chatter.

"I-I'm crying because I didn't plan this to happen. I didn't expect Boss to get shot, that Varia Lightning to start snoring, Ken and Chikusa to argue with Varia, and it's just messing this all up. I wanted everything to be nice and-and-,"

Before Chrome could even finish her sentence, Mukuro pulled her in for a kiss. Chrome's body finally eased up, rather than all tense like a few seconds ago. His soft lips kissed hers so gently and softly as he held on tight to her. Chrome wrapped her arms around his waist and could feel his long ponytail that he had grown over the past ten years. For the first time this whole day, everything was perfect. She no longer heard the noises of her family either because she was too focused on kissing her husband, or they really quieted down. When Mukuro pulled away after such a long, nice kiss, he was smiling. Chrome smiled back and looked at everyone.

Every couple there was locking lips with each other. Tsuna and Kyoko, though the sight was funny because Tsuna was still in his boxers, Lambo and I-Pin, Gokudera and Haru, while Aiko was sleeping on the floor from exhaustion, Ryohei and Hana, their kiss was quite passionate, Dino and Rossa, who were actually kissing while sitting on the grass, Colonello and Lal, Lal looked quite shocked by it, like it was the first time he kissed her, and Hibari and Reku were in the corner. Chrome giggled at the view. Yamamoto was recording it all, Basil, Turmeric, and Oregano were by the food stand with Ken and Chikusa, and all of Varia just watched the couples in disgust, except Lussuria, who was crying in the corner because he didn't have anyone to kiss.

"VOI! This is stupid," Squalo shouted, but nobody stopped kissing.

"Princes don't need princesses, Ushishishi. Then I'd have to share my royalty," Bel said.

"I thought it was because you couldn't get a girl, senpai," Fran said.

"Shut up Froggy. As if you've had a girlfriend!"

"Actually senpai, I had a few."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Hm…their was Aiko-chan…but she moved to America. She had really pretty eyes, you know, ones that I can see."

"Ushishishi, Aiko wasn't your girlfriend!"

"Yeah she was, we kissed and everything. Ask Squalo."

"Nah, don't feel like it. Ushishishi."

"Trash, let's leave, this wedding is getting sappy," Xanxus ordered his men.

"VOI! You _would _be the one to say that stupid Boss!"

So Varia headed out.

"Bye, shishō," Fran waved to Mukuro.

"Good-bye, Little One," Mukuro said to his student. And with that, Varia left.

"Well Nagi, looks like we have a life to live together," Mukuro held Chrome's hand. She blushed.

"Hm, well isn't Vongola full of love?" Reborn said.

~~THE END~~


End file.
